


Hera Fyre

by Hera (KitDeKat), KitDeKat



Series: Hera [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDeKat/pseuds/Hera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDeKat/pseuds/KitDeKat
Summary: This story is not for the faint of heart I have rated it for mature audiences only.





	1. Fyre Child

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for the faint of heart I have rated it for mature audiences only.

Hera was used to being new in a town, used to the glances she got as she walked through the streets. Yet here there were no glances, no lingering looks as she walked from the wagons that had brought her here. Rhydin. She had learned all she needed to know from the merchants riding along side her. Hera was on the move always on the move. 

She had left the shores of Haloisi on a boat destine for unknown shores. She had left everything behind. She had the clothes on her back, her array of weapons and a bag of black leather filled with any thing else she might need for her journey. Food, water extra clothing and a few extra daggers, just in case. 

The ship dropped her off at a little port town who's name she had forgotten the moment she left it. Hera was an assassin by trade, she had been trained by the very best and had belonged to the best of the best. The Haloisi Akh'Velahr . They were all assassins all trained to do blood work. She bore the mark of The Haloisi Akh'Velahr on her back that detailed inking of an elegant and ornate Elven dagger. The act of murder was just like it, elegant, ornate and not to be handled lightly.

She had been taught from a young age how to fight. She had been born of one Elven and one human parent her mother was human her father was Elven , her father was a mage of the finer dark arts. Hera had been born a child of fire, and so was marked as all children were with a tribal tattoo of what she was to become. There on her young face the tribal counsel made that tattoo just under her right eye, done in red and black ink. Everyone would know her simply by first glance.

Life was hard and fast, she became an assassin not long after she turned sixteen, and had never looked back. She never had to give any reasons for joining. But like everyone else there she had a reason. 

Now she had a reason to her here. Haloisi had given her all it could give, she had been trained and followed the orders of others all her life, now she was one of the senior members, and was giving orders. They could teach her nothing more. So she left and now was here, two boat rides, six wagon rides all had led her here. Rhydin, a city of lost souls that smelt of blood. The merchants told her the many horrid stories about this place, Rhydin was like any other city. It had its share of good guys and bad guys. Yet here not everything was human as it appeared. She had been told of stories of deamons, darkness and much toil. She would fit right in, Rhydin was a city of mixed blood. And in a city like Rhydin, there was always someone somewhere that needed help. 

Hera had walked through the streets, at mid day it was a busy place people passed her and didn't look, they hardly glanced at her. Seems she didn't stick out like she feared she might. Dressed in that tight black clothing carrying that wide array of weapons A pair of long scimitars, of Elven make. One with a golden hilt and a dark toned blade Called Alfirin. The other with a silver toned hilt and a blue toned blade Called Meneluin. They were sheathed across her back in a X. Four throwing knives along her left hip. Her long bow Morthond hung over her right shoulder. Arrows in her quiver that also hung there. She had noted on the way here that everyone in that merchant wagon was armed with something. Seems Rhydin was dangerous.

She walked drawn in to the city by a feeling she could not explain. Something in her drew her this far she was going to trust it. Soon she found herself standing before a large gate, the building beyond guarded by magical and other wards, yet it was this place she felt drawn to. She knelt slowly to one knee before the gate. If this place was the reason she had come, she wanted to know why. She looked forward at the wards around the place, it had a strange familiar pulse to it. 

Damn it! Mirage was late already. 

She had been in town much of the morning picking up supplies for their Sanctuary and dropping off something to The Don Mega per Issy's request. She had fought off her curiosity as to what was in that tightly sealed package for Scorp, as she was sure it was meant to be kept between the two of them. Mirage took Illea's trust quite seriously, and hence kept her curious little paws out of the box. 

While in town, however, the Judge had doodled a bit too long at the Red Dragon Inn, visiting with some of their allies and discussing a few of the recent, strange happenings within the chaotic city. Mirage had forgotten that this afternoon she, Eddie, Phin, Trixie, Reeni, and Issy were supposed to review some of the older exisiting literature concerning the sordid history of their newly returned archenemies, Temple Bhaal. Also, she and Eddie were going to finish harassing their imposing Sister Trixie about cleaning up her pigsty of a bedroom, as the random clutter was beginning to pile up! Great goddess...that was going to be a brawl! 

As she rounded the corner of the well manicured lane heading to the Sanctuary, she noticed a rather odd site. A wellbuilt woman, clothed in a rich cloak, was on one knee before the great gates of their sanctified home. It looked as though this stranger was either in pain, in deep thought, or lost in prayer. 

Mirage slowly approached her, and was about to check on her status when she suddenly noticed the very familiar interconnecting pattern of red and black ink on the right side of the woman's face. The Scathachian was taken aback for a solid five seconds as she gazed at the intricate tattoo, before she could finally overcome her pleasant surprise and swelling emotion. 

“Hera?! Hera Fyre is that you?!” 

The Daughter of Scathach immediately moved to the woman’s side to both confirm her appearance and to ensure that she was not at all injured. By all general appearances, the newcomer was not hurt. Mirage, however, was thrilled beyond belief! It would seem that her old friend of the lethal but noble Haloisi Akh'Velahr sect was really here in Rhydin and at their Sanctuary's gates.

Hera knelt there letting the power of the place before her wash over her, it had that feeling that the center of the Haloisi Akh'Velahr base had. Magic, a strong fluid web of it, pulsing all around it like a net ready to catch or stop anything or anyone daring to intrude. Then A voice from the past raced to her ears. It was like a dream she had long forgotten the voice was so familiar. She opened her eyes and gazed to the woman and in an Hera smiled just dimly. That sun kissed skin and those dark eyes, a face not easily forgotten Serena Blaylocke knelt there next to her looking as if Hera might be a ghost. Hera felt that way sometimes. " Well, I'll be damned. Aye its me." She smiled just a touch more , Serena had not changed tall and lithe with those eyes that could bore in to ones very soul yet that were dangerously alluring. Always the warrior, always looking as if she was ready for anything to descend and take it down. 

Hera could hardly forget the day she met her, even now after so long. "Its been a long time, you haven't changed a bit." Hera could hardly believe it something had told her to come this way in to this city, and to these gates. She had seen none till now that she had known once upon a time. She rose at last, "what are the chances? I come here to find a new way, and you pop out of no where. Seems like old times."

"What are the chances? I come here to find a new way, and you pop out of nowhere. Seems like old times." 

Hera’s words were a true joy to hear. Mirage was still staring at her for a few long seconds before she finally wrapped her toned arms around the equally statuesque woman and embraced her tightly. 

"Old times indeed Hera. Old times..." 

It would not take long for these two to rekindle their solid friendship. The women may have hailed from differing sects, but their motives and dogmas were very similar Protect the weak and 'dispose' of the wicked. The majority of the time, the Scathachian's favored a more law abiding approach; following a given region's rules until they absolutely could no longer be heeded. The Haloisi Akh'Velahr, however, sang a slightly different tune Execution of all criminals who would utilize their diabolical and underhanded connections to bypass the just punishments of the land. No mercy; no exceptions. 

Despite this, these two warriors had grown very close; often helping one another with more challenging "assignments" and even traveling together to hand down just punishments on several undertakings. Mirage had often tried to convince the well-trained Hera to turn herself over to the Island of Shadow and petition to train as a Scathachian. Her skills would have been invaluable to the cause of the Sisters. Hera Fyre was quite good at her job; a first-class professional. This particular path was not in the destined cards however, but neither one of them allowed that to interfere with their friendship nor their working relationship. 

Now Hera was here; after nearly four years! Right after their last job together, time had just literally run away on both women. Assignments and callings to drastically different parts of the world had kept them apart and their destinies separate. It had been so long.... 

In spite of this, Rhydin had seemingly called them both back, and now here they were standing together in front of the blessed Sanctuary. 

Before releasing her firm embrace, Mirage happily kissed her friend on her cheek and looked her squarely in the eyes, a rich smile splayed upon her tanned face, “We have so much to discuss Hera. It has been way too long of a parting. Please, come in. Illea, will be delighted to see you....almost as much as I am.” 

Time it had flown by. Four years. Four long years. It felt like decades longer than that. The world back then seemed smaller, things were simpler. Do the job you were hired to do, no ands, ifs or buts. No mercy. No way out but your own death. 

That was the way of the Haloisi Akh'Velahr. Now after those four years Hera had wondered what her life would have been if she would have given her self up to training upon the Isle of Shadow. But she had been devoted to her calling. The life of an assassin was not for the faint of heart. A life led in blood shed.

So much had happened in those four years. Hera was as amazed to be standing there embracing her old friend as Serena was to see Hera. In those four years Hera had changed, something drastic had changed her. But that would all come out later. Now she smiled after retuning that firm embrace and smirking softly to the kiss upon her cheek.

“We have so much to discuss Hera. It has been way too long of a parting. Please, come in. Illea, will be delighted to see you....almost as much as I am.” 

"Aye much to discuss...Illea.." That name brought a smile to Hera's face. She then turned to look at the sanctuary beyond those. "I am ready for anything."Perhaps this was why she had been drawn here. She would know in time.

Mirage's obvious smile simply widened as Hera spoke. Honestly, the Judge was still so very surprised that she could barely contain her discipline. 

She slowly put her strong arm around Hera's shoulder and walked with her through the opened gates to the great doors of their Sanctuary. Mirage's voice was still laced with happiness as she spoke to her returned friend, "You know that I've got a ton of questions for you, don't you? And don't think that I'm going to let you slip away so easily again gorgeous..." 

Finally they reached the ornate Sanctuary doors, and Mirage opened them as she gesticulated for the tall Hera Fyre to enter. "Go on assassin," she said with a smirk, "Mother Scathach harbors no ill will to the righteous Haloisi Akh'Velahr. Particularly not to such a member as yourself, who is just so efficient at making 'the bad guys' disappear!" 

Mirage followed Hera into the large building and closed the doors behind them. There, in the well manicured foyer, the Scathachian warrior firmly shouted to snag the attention of her nearby friend and mentor Isuelt, "Illea! I've got a rather hard-hitting visitor here who really wants to see you. She says she's ready for anything!"

Hera just grinned as Serena put her arm around her shoulders and led her through the gates in to the heavily protected Sanctuary. "You know that I've got a ton of questions for you, don't you? And don't think that I'm going to let you slip away so easily again gorgeous..." 

Hera nodded to that. " Yes I know, I have much to tell you. I am willing to answer anything. I have no plans of going any where this time." She had a slow smile tot hat before looking ahead to the large doors. "Go on assassin," Hera saw that smirk out of the corner of her eye and had to smirk back, "Mother Scathach harbors no ill will to the righteous Haloisi Akh'Velahr. Particularly not to such a member as yourself, who is just so efficient at making 'the bad guys' disappear!" 

Hera nodded and passed on inward. Hera wondered she walked inside if mother Scathach would still harbor no ill will to the righteous Haloisi Akh'Velahr after the q and a session was over. Hera walked on guided by simple intuition; though she had never set foot inside she felt as if she had seen and stood within the building before. The foyer was a sight to see. Then Serena's voice echoed in her ears."Illea! I've got a rather hard-hitting visitor here who really wants to see you. She says she's ready for anything!"

Hera smirked softly, she knew she would live to regret those words, but she was indeed ready for anything and more

Illea! I've got a rather hard-hitting visitor here who really wants to see you. She says she's ready for anything!" 

This could mean truly "anything." Isuelt had already been making her way out from the small dining hall when she heard Serena's voice. This was her "off day," as she liked to call it. Isuelt was draped in little more than loose fitting lightweight cotton a boxy black tunic and black drawstring pants. Her dark hair was swept back into a braid that was still damp from an earlier bath and her skin had been slathered with a nut oil and shea butter salve. The chaffing on her hands was letting up, but constant vigilance with sword and stress was taking a toll on the 36 yearold's bronzed skin. 

As her strong bare feet slapped at the tile flooring, she rounded the corner and made her entrance into the foyer. She looked to Mirage who was sporting her usual mischievous smirk, accompanied by a woman who possessed a red and black tattoo just under her right eye. It took a moment, but the memory returned. 

"Great Hera!" Isuelt came forward more quickly now, her arms outstretched. "It is truly the Goddess's day when she brings back our allies to us. We have need of you, my friend." The Judge enfolded the newcomer to Rhydin in a warm hug, then leaned back to look at her. It had been some time, but time was nothing between old friends, was it not?  
Those softly pointed elven ears heard Illea coming, that slap of bare feet the resonated through the hall and in to the foyer. Then the scent of shea butter and rich nut oil floated to her before her gaze turned to see Illea.

That warm hug was greatly returned and the scent of the nut oil and shea butter breathed in deeply before Hera's mutli toned cyan eyes took in her old friend. It had been a very long time, but little had changed, save for the fact that the Illea Hera recalled never would have been seen in such relaxing looking clothing. Unless of coarse it was a "day off" not that those happened often.  


"It is good to see you Illea. In great need of me? I am more than able to do what I can, I always seem to arrive at the best of times. If I had known so many old friends were in this town I would have come this way sooner."Hera then smiled softly, "I am sure you have as many questions as Serena does. " Hera was ready as she could be for the questions to start flowing, some of the answers might surprise her two old friends. 

"Shall we sit? If she was going to go in to the past it was always wise to sit, something's about to be said might even floor the two strong warriors before her. 

"Absolutely!" she grinned to Mirage and motioned her arm toward the central parlor. It was cozier than the receiving rooms where the Scathachian's usually met with visitors to discuss business. The parlor was where the girls usually hung out if they found themselves with extra time on their hands; sadly this was never very often. 

The couches and pillows were plush and plentiful. The hearth had been doused, the spring dictated no extra need for warmth at present. A fresh vase of cherry blossom branches and larkspur had been placed on the low, round table only earlier this morning. Luckily for them, someone had been up to snuff with cleaning duties the windows had been opened up to freshen the Sanctuary and allow for a gentle breeze to puff at the sheer drapes as the afternoon sun lent its warmth to the dwelling. 

Isuelt really didn't know where to begin. It felt as if eons had passed since she saw Hera. So much had happened, she knew, for both of them. As the dark haired Judge reclined into the cushions, she looked to their long lost ally. "Much has passed since last you brandished a weapon with us," her dark eyes then glanced to Mirage before they settled back on Hera. "I hope you've been well? Tell us of your travels."

Hera turned on a heel and followed, right beside the two in further towards the main parlor. Once those multitonal cyan eyes got a view of those plush and plentiful couches she smiled a bit more. It had been some time since she sat down upon a cozy couch. The scent of cherry blossoms rushed to her, so familiar. The parlor was warm with a soft breeze that Hera followed to the open windows. It was a nice place, tranquil. 

Hera slowly sat down upon one of the many couched reclining in to the warmth of the plush cozy couch before looking back to Illea and Serena. It had felt like decades had gone by since she had sat beside the two. . "Much has passed since last you brandished a weapon with us." Hera nodded to that, time had gotten away from her. "I hope you've been well? Tell us of your travels." Those mutlitoned cyan hues then looked tot he snuffed hearth and she nodded softly. "I have been well for the past year, though before that things were very different. My travels have taken me many places, some places I would love to go again, and places I shall never return to."

"Its been four years since I last saw Serena's face " Now looking her way, " and in those four years so much has happened. I know not where to begin but the beginning. After we parted ways I went home, back to Haloisi, and got the mission that ended my time in Haloisi and changed my very life."

"I got back and received a mission worthy of my rank. It had been a mission all others had failed at, or so I had been led to believe. The Clan masters gave me the sealed orders, and I left going to get anything I might need. I was told the mission would take me far and wide. So I bid goodbye to my Atara, Atar and Toror'." 

The elven words flowed out, for to speak their names hurt her still, so she used the elven words for mother, father and brother. "I then read the mission. I was to find a man all others had failed to find. A murder, he had killed innocents. I was to find him at all costs and kill him. I was not to return till the job was done, as proof I was to bring back his thumb. It seemed cut and dry. I soon found out it was not so, The Haloisi Akh'Velahr can be ruthless, we are judge jury and executioner, when a job comes our way. I tracked him for miles, days upon days. Days turned in to weeks, weeks to months. And one year later I found the man whom life I was to end. "

She paused looking to the open window as the soft breeze blew at the sheer curtains as if recalling the very day she spoke of.

"He stood in an open valley well with in shot of Morthond." She spoke of the darkly toned elven bow that she had stashed close to legs against the couch side. "I had him in my sights. Then a girl, she couldn't have been older than ten ran towards him, then a boy younger followed, then a woman dressed in what no woman who normally crosses country would wear," meaning a lovely dress of some kind. "I lowered my bow. Had I been sent to kill a man whom was a father and husband? No man who could have done all the tings that I had been told or read would have fathered children or wed a woman." I crossed in to the valley and he did not run, he stood strong before his family. She again looked to the doused hearth, that tattoo upon her face seeming to glow under soft wisps of chestnut brown hair.

"We sat that night before a fire and spoke to each other, something forbidden by the righteous Haloisi. He was my mark, but he was not. The clan masters had lied, the papers had been forged, the tales told all false. The man had never killed a soul, but he had been on the run his whole life for one crime, loving the wrong woman. The woman with him was the main clan leaders daughter. And that was why I was sent to kill him, not for righteous vengeance, not to give back what blood had been spilt by his hands but for, ones own gain." She took a long breath then, smoothing her glove bound hands over her leather clad legs. " When at last I returned home, I found my childhood home burnt to the ground, my parents and bother dead. It was made to look like a hit from another rival league of assassins, but I knew that the Haloisi had done it. I then vowed my revenge. I set out in the cloak of night to killed ach of the leading members of my own clan. And So I did, one by one till the only one left was the head of the clan, the one who had sent me on the mission, the one whom had so much to gain. I killed him slowly. I did not hide I made sure he knew who I was. I then took the bodies to the Haloisi base and burned it to the ground with my own magic." Her fingers tips though bound by tight leather gloves sparked with a trace of that very magic then. 

"I left Haloisi then, and have been on the road since, its been three years since that day. I ended up here on a whim, after taking may side jobs along the way to pay for passage, room and board as well as food. But I have laid my past at my feet in ashes, and I am now ready, for a fight. I want to fight for a worthy cause. I wish to know those I am fighting for and with can be trusted. You said you are in need of me Illea, I am at your service. For I know the daughters of Scathach are very worthy."

She then looked back tot he two, wondering if Mother Scathach still harbored no ill will to her. Hera also wondered how the two mighty women there before her would view her now that they knew she had killed, with no mercy, innocent or not she had killed all the Haloisi Akh'Velahr's senior members, in cold blood. 

Isuelt listened to Hera's tale, which reminded her briefly of her own past. Perhaps it could be said that inside every hero was a victim searching for retribution. Her lips found themselves moistened by her tongue as she smiled softly to her friend. Her dark eyes found Mirage as she nodded, knowing that her Sister shared her view. "We are grateful that Scathach has succeeded in your search for answers and righteous vengeance. But above all, we are glad that She has allowed your path to wind back to us." She leaned forward, placing a hand on Hera's shoulder, with a squeeze. "Welcome to Rhydin. While it is not everything it could be, it is all that it can be right now. We are working to help that situation presently." 

She bit her lip briefly, the next words were difficult for her to give breath to, "Temple Bhaal has found us here. We...we are at war." She paused a moment, another glance toward her Sister was afforded. "We do not ask you to stay for us, but for yourself. Should you wish to involve yourself, we would welcome your blades. But we do not...we cannot ask for you to sacrifice yourself in our unending battles. These are not happy days here." Her head dipped as she exhaled heavily, spying the carefree blossoms on the table who blissfully had no knowledge or awareness of such catastrophic notions as war. "We will give you sanctuary, food and rest for as long as you require it. We ask nothing in return. You have proven yourself to Scathach time and time again." She smiled as she endeavored to locate her inner core and claim an expression of peace. 

Her voice quieted as a genuine smile seduced her lips into a softer lilt, "It is good to see you, friend."

Hera looked to the dim unlit heath as the room seemed all to quiet for a moment. Hera looked to those blooms, those rich cherry blossoms for a long moment as the soft breeze blowing in through open windows made them sway. Then her eyes shifted to Illea.. "We are grateful that Scathach has succeeded in your search for answers and righteous vengeance. But above all, we are glad that She has allowed your path to wind back to us."

"I am glad to have found my way to friends." She then felt that strong hand upon her shoulder.. "Welcome to Rhydin. While it is not everything it could be, it is all that it can be right now. We are working to help that situation presently." Hera's dark brows rose as she saw Illea bite down upon her lip, as if the next words she was about to speak were hard to say. Hera knew that look all to well. "Temple Bhaal has found us here. We...we are at war." 

]We..we are at war. Those words stuck in Heras mind."We do not ask you to stay for us, but for yourself. Should you wish to involve yourself, we would welcome your blades. But we do not...we cannot ask for you to sacrifice yourself in our unending battles. These are not happy days here." Not happy days indeed, a war. Hera had fought personal wars, and fought in the wars of the Haloisi, but this sounded much different.

"We will give you sanctuary, food and rest for as long as you require it. We ask nothing in return. You have proven yourself to Scathach time and time again." She smiled as she endeavored to locate her inner core and claim an expression of peace. 

"I will fight."Hera starred back to Illea then across to Serena. "I will take sanctuary and food and rest as well. But if there is a war to fight then my swords and skills are at your disposal. Though I am far from being worthy of fighting along side the best of the best. I will lend my hand. If there is a war in Rhydin then I will fight it as well. I have known many unhappy days, and I can not bring them back to Haloisi, but I cam damn well to keep them here. If you all will have me that is. And it is good to be seen." She offered a soft smile then, a sight not often seen upon her face, her true smile.

Hera then looked back to the cherry blossoms then, so delicate yet they could be snuffed with but once touch of her leather bound hand. "Tell me what I can do, I did come ready for anything."

Mirage listened keenly as Hera seemingly spoke in tones that were laced with a sort of heartfelt confession to her Scathachian friends. Everything about Hera was always very deliberate, always. Mirage therefore took special notice at how often her friend's sharp eyes drifted back to the gorgeous blossoms which seemed out of place in such a glum and violent discussion. Paradox once more was playing its hand with these gathered women of justice. 

When Hera was done speaking, Mirage leaned over and gently placed a usually firm hand onto her ally's shoulder. Her voice was more than sincere as she spoke, "Hera. You know you are much more than a dear friend to all of us. You have always been there for me....you've always been there for all of us when we have needed you most. If you say the Haloisi was behind all of this backhanded misfortune, then I believe you without asking another single question. Your actions were violent yes, but ultimately just. And that, has always been your constant description, hon. I for one know that I view you coming here as a generous gift of threefold. First, we get the chance to see each other again after such a long, lonely hiatus. Second, we as Illea just stated, are in dire need of a trustworthy and loyal friend, such as yourself, who commands your brand of specialized warfare skills. And lastly, perhaps we can be a real source of shelter and undying symbol of friendship for you in your time of need...you who have always been so reliable, kind, and forthcoming with us." 

Mirage's eyes met with Issy's briefly before again focusing on the steady gaze of her old friend. "Really Hera, welcome to Rhydin. I know I speak for Illea and all of the Scathachian's when I echo our sincere happiness that you have arrived here in this dark hour when the Temple of Bhaal has reared up to unleash bloody hell on this city. You are really a goddess send. Our sacred Sanctuary shall be open to you for so long as you need it. Please Hera...consider this your home." 

The tall Judge then stood up and quickly ran a hand through her shiny hair in order to push it away from the skin of her tanned face. A bright smile spread across her lips as she placed a closed fist on her hip and spoke aloud with a hint of her playful sarcasm, "Now Miss Fyre, if you have brought any extra bags, then by all means let me help you with them. After all, if you are moving in here, we have to make sure that your new room is properly set up, sister. Chop, chop."

Hera's multitonal cyan eyes were focused upon the heart, unlit yet at any moment with not a word she could make it so. Just as with out any pain n her heart she had killed for the lives of her murdered family. Hera did not seek forgiveness for those deaths she alone had caused. Yet her friends deserved to know the underlying truth of why she had come to Rhydin. 

Once that hand was placed upon her shoulder, Hera took a long slow breath. Then she turned her gaze to Serena as she spoke.

"Hera. You know you are much more than a dear friend to all of us. You have always been there for me....you've always been there for all of us when we have needed you most. If you say the Haloisi was behind all of this backhanded misfortune, then I believe you without asking another single question. Your actions were violent yes, but ultimately just. And that, has always been your constant description, hon. I for one know that I view you coming here as a generous gift of threefold. First, we get the chance to see each other again after such a long, lonely hiatus. Second, we as Illea just stated, are in dire need of a trustworthy and loyal friend, such as yourself, who commands your brand of specialized warfare skills. And lastly, perhaps we can be a real source of shelter and undying symbol of friendship for you in your time of need...you who have always been so reliable, kind, and forthcoming with us." 

"My honor lies in the truth, if nothing more. If I am to be welcomed fully I hide nothing from my allies. Not even my greatest of faults. I am grateful to be welcomed by such good friends and understood in my actions. I am always there for my friends, especially those whom are like family to me."

"Really Hera, welcome to Rhydin. I know I speak for Illea and all of the Scathachian's when I echo our sincere happiness that you have arrived here in this dark hour when the Temple of Bhaal has reared up to unleash bloody hell on this city. You are really a goddess send. Our sacred Sanctuary shall be open to you for so long as you need it. Please Hera...consider this your home." 

"I have not considered any place home in a long while. I thank you both for your kind welcomes. My swords are at your service."She then watched Serena rise, and that smile appear. 

"Now Miss Fyre, if you have brought any extra bags, then by all means let me help you with them. After all, if you are moving in here, we have to make sure that your new room is properly set up, sister. Chop, chop."

"I have nothing save for what is on me." That was her weapons and one very old black bag with a few clothes in it and other things she might be in need of. "I would welcome a room, I do not need much in it." Hera was never one for staying indoors long, she liked to camp outside under the stars where she was less likely to burn anything to the ground. 

There was another reason as well, but Hera was not about to come forth with that at this time. "Any extra little room you have will suit me fine my old friends. I wish to know more about this battle though, if I am to lend my swords to this cause I need to know whom or what we are fighting against. The Temple of Bhaal as I recall it is well known for its blood thirsty foes .Right down to business, Hera didn't joke around when it came to work. 

"Good! Then it's settled! You will stay here with us until you chose not to. We'll give you a room, uhm...in the north wing." Her dark eyes winked to Mirage first, then looked back to Hera, "We'll give you a room by Eddie, Phin and Janet...furthest away from Trixie. She's taken to the drums, you know." 

Isuelt's laugh was modest, but sincere as she stood. "Our dearest Trixie keeps odd hours, and as we don't know yours yet, we'll start you off in the quiet section of this Sanctuary." Her soft black cotton sleeve easily folded against Hera's skin as she linked arms with her, "And in the meantime, we'll see to it that a bath is drawn for you and an extra place is set at the table. I'm not sure who is cooking tonight, but I know it's not me and it's not Serena. So, I'm sure it will be good." Another nod and a playful wink to Mirage as Isuelt led the two out of the parlor and down the hallway that bend decidedly north. 

Something positive to celebrate was always welcomed at the Sanctuary, and tonight their new guest and old friend would provide a cheerful diversion from the events of late.

Sounds just fine to me. I look forward to meeting all of the others." She walked alongside her friend. "I keep odd hours too, come and go at will. But I like the quiet, it helps me focus." She linked arms with Illea then and smirked. "Oh, you don't have to tend to me so, I am sure I could figure out the bath myself...though I am sure I am beyond needing one. And dinner sounds grand. I am quite sure your food has improved from the last time I had any of it, but I have never been too picky about my food." 

She joked softly, walking with the two towards the north hall. "Since it has been awhile since I had to share any space with other people, would you mind telling me about the fellow Sisters of Scathach before I meet them all?" Hera liked meeting new people, but also like to be well prepared for those meetings if she was allowed to be.


	2. Trials by Fire The Flickering Flame of Justice

One could simply say they murdered for a good cause, that what they did was right and just. But one cannot be right and just in the position I was put through. I am Hera Fyre. Daughter of Haloisi, assassin, and murderer of a great house.

My life did not start in blood shed. 

Born on a mid summers day when the storms were first rolling in to the port of Haloisi. My parents could not have been more happy. 

My father, Alexander Fyre came to Haloisi when he was just a young boy, looking for a new world. He was one of the first elves to claim a hold upon the rocky shores. His kin soon followed. He was a merchant sailor by trade, an elf of the sea. I recall him well with his dark tangled hair and shadow of a beard upon his square jaw. He towered over the rest of the crewmen upon the small merchant vessle.He had been born to poverty and was now a rich man. Yet he still worked among them, and always shared his profits with his fellow crewmen. Though he was rich he refused to keep any servants, he tended to his own needs, building his own home. But a man cannot live on the sea alone. It was then he found himself in love. 

My mother, Melina Leona came to the shores of Haloisi a rich woman of high class. She was daughter to a noble man, whom ruled over the eastern province beyond the free shores fo Haloisi. Her dark eyes and fair hair caught all the glances, my fathers most of all. He wanted to woo her, but knew no matter his worth that he was far below the standards of a noble man. But fate intervened. 

The grand ship that had brought my mother to the shores of Haloisi, had been badly damaged in a storm, and needed great repair before they could head out again. So they sought out the best man for the job. That man was my father, he could fix anything on a ship, he could fix anything at all. So he and his small band of merchant sailors went to work at the second of jobs, fixing great ships for low prices.

My mother had never seen elves, only heard about them in stories. So when she saw my father she was awe struck. He was different from some of the higher born males in the town. He was soft and sweet, yet he sung a hammer with great power. His eyes were like crystals of the finest make, and those eyes shown more kindness than any she had ever seen.

It took a month or more to fix the great ship, and in that time they got to know each other. On rain filled days they would sit under the porch at the inn near the docks and talk of things. He taught her Elven, both spoken and written word. She taught him all about the world beyond the shores, the human world. By the time the ship was nearly fixed she was in love. 

So rather than go with them, she told them she wished to stay and learn. So after putting in a word to her father, and after he agreed she enrolled herself to the school. But she wasn't staying for that, she stayed for my father. He once told me that the first time they were alone, without any outside eyes looking in on them that they held hands and walked for miles. He also told me once that when they first kissed, it was like nothing he had ever experienced in all of his years. He was older than her. He was also immortal while she was not. The bond they wanted, many wished for, but it was a hard bond to have. he knew he would outlive her and she knew it as well.

The day then came that she was with child. Then they were married and I was born nine months later. In Haloisi like with many tribal cultures some children are born with special traits. I was born with them, the power over fire. And in my young age I was marked, a tattoo was placed upon my cheek under my right eye before I was five. My father bared the same mark upon his arm.

My childhood I can barely recall. Stories before bed of the high sea, stories of the world of the human, and the world of the elf. For I was of both great houses, not human, not Elven either. I took on my mothers dark hair, though mine has grown lighter over the years. My fathers eyes, are deeply set within my face, that has her cheek bones and large soft lips. Yet my height come from my father, and in some ways my power with a blade as well. 

Child hood is easy living. I learned well. I was taught some of the best skills one can have. My father taught me how to use a sword. Back then it was a cutlass, his cutlass. Later on he himself made my first dagger, an Elven dagger which I still carry.  


Then the greatest joy, my mother was with child again. I was seven at the time. When Logan was born I could not have been happier. Logan unlike myself looked more human, more like my mother, save for the soft points at the end of his little ears. Also unlike me he was not born with the traits of magic over fire. He bore no marking, for then he did not have the magic.

I helped my mother care for him. Time seemed to fly and we all grew older, though I noted the age more in my mothers gray hair than upon myself, Logan or my father. 

When I was seventeen I sought out my first job. Little did I know it would be the only job I would ever have.


	3. Trial One: Murder is good Business

When I was seventeen I sought out my first job. Little did I know it would be the only job I ever had. 

I looked many times over through the streets of Haloisi for little jobs, anything would do me. I wanted to help support my family. It was then that I met Byron Druconis. A name that will forever be burned in to my mind. We met outside of what I thought then was a a large manor for the richest man in town. And in point it was a home, his home. Also his business of sorts. he had heard that I was looking or work. He knew my skills with a blade. He offered me a job. The pay he said was one thousand dollars for each mission done, and bonuses along the way. I took the job, thinking perhaps it was some sort of messager gig. I soon found out it was not.

I was moved in to the manor, The Haloisi Akh'Velahr manor. I soon learned what I had been hired to do. Yet I was not to get my fist mission till I was nineteen until then I would train with the best of the best along side other possible Haloisi Akh'Velahr members, if I proved a good fighter I would pass. My first trainer was Partenia Harosi. One never forgets a woman like her, not even if you try. She was tall, taller than many of the males at the manor. Her long slick black hair met the middle of her strong back, her arms were thick with muscles, her eyes were bright as the mid day sun, and set deeply in to her tanned well shaped oval face.

She was master of hand to hand combat. Which she gladly proved many times over.

We trained there at the Manor. It soon became known as the guild house to all of us. Patenia drilled that in to our young minds. There were fifteen of us, all about the same age. Boys and girls, all special.. for some reason. My reason was plain to see to everyone. I was a child of Alex Fyre. 

We all trained with Partenia for four months, till the weak were weeded out and the strong remained. Fifteen became thirteen. Those thirteen moved on to the next trial. The bow and arrows.


	4. Trial Two:  The Black Arrow.

Those thirteen moved on to the next trial. The bow and arrows. 

Merrick Ridgley was the first dark elf I had ever seen close up. His thick mane of white hair was always pulled back tightly behind his head, his dark red toned eyes held not only danger but a softness as well. He was not a tall man, but he was not short by any standards and he wielded a bow and arrow with a skill none could dare match. 

The first task he set us all to was to go out, out of the town and find a nice large tree and choose what kind of wood to make or bow from. So we all set out, most choose hazel wood, or some soft bendable wood that was easy to work. Yet I found myself standing in awe over the MortavarOrn. It was at least six feet tall, with branches that stretched out to the sky from all angles. Its bark was dark, the wood of the tree itself was darker still. Yet when the bow was finished, it was the finest bow I had ever seen.

Morthond. The finest bow one could ever wish for. It later became deeply enchanted.

 

Merrick then taught us all how to make and fetch our own arrows. Before long we are all shooting at target along the field. Unmoving targets became moving ones, and fake targets soon became real ones as we all were taught by him as well how to hunt. We hunted deer and pheasants, well learned how to stalk in the shadows form one of him, and soon were all fine marksmen and hunters as well. Three weeks later we could all shoot with both eyes closed and hit our marks. And thirteen students became eleven. Then we eleven moved on.


	5. Trial Three :A Knife in The Dark

Eleven students, we stood ready for our next task. All ready for anything. Then the lights went off and daggers flew past our faces like streaks of lighting, each only missing their mark by a hairs with. Carica Rhiamon then flipped on the lights and stood there before us clad in black leather and tooting more knifes and daggers than I had ever seen. Her short cropped Green hair swayed just below two very pointed ears, her eyes cut through you like those daggers she held. 

Carica Rhiamon was master of throwing weapons. And she was to be our teacher. But first we were all given six daggers and four knifes all well balanced and easy to throw. Then we were tested on marksmanship. Each student stood in front of the rest and tossed the daggers and knife in to the wall trying to hit the bulls eye. More of us did well then she had thought. 

Over the next six weeks were tested day and night, in the best of weather and the worst, in light and in darkness on our skills. I do not say this to be cocky but I knew I had an advantage, many humans can see well in dark places, many more elves can see better. I saw even better, everything in the dark looks to me as if it is lit up by fire. So I soon excelled in the task of hitting my marks. 

Carica also taught us how to fight in close quarters with those same daggers. A lesson that I will not soon forget, not all can be handled with two long blades. At the end of six weeks we all had our share of cuts, but there were nine of us now. Five maybe six of us would make it in to the ranks of the Haloisi Akh'Velahr.


	6. Trial Four : Flirtation 101

The next trial was not what I had thought it might be, after learning about blades I was sure we would be making and using longer swords. But that did not come.

The nine of us, who now all knew each other very well walked in to the large training room and at the front stood a tall lithe woman, clad in tight leather showing off much more than one might think would be allowed in a school.Her hair long and red was braided and up ina bun, she was huamn by the looks of it, but she had lush curves. Beside her stood a man, his shirt undone three buttons, wearing tight black pants. He was young, and handsome, and also Elven. His skin was slightly dark yet not as dark as other drows might have been. 

We soon learned who they were. Mya Sorin and Dagnar Sirllie. They were to teach us a lesser known art, flirtation. For two weeks Mya took the girls there were five of us including myself. And Dagnar took the boys the five of them to teach them the lesser known art of flirting.

Mya took us out and got us all used to wearing things of a more sexy and sensual nature. Tight leather, and low cut shirts. Which most of the other girls were fine with, yet I was not. I had been raised not to be as such. But I soon learned that though I hid it well, my body was also a weapon like any sword or dagger I might carry.

The four of us girls soon dawned clothes like Mya, and we had to relearn how to move from her. Then we learned the finer act of flirtation to get away with things. By that time we reconvened with the boys. they now looked more like Dagnar,swave and sexy. We then switched the boys went with Mya and we girls went with Dagnar. It was in those two weeks that he found out what I knew already, that touching me could be quite harmful. I had not yet learned how to control my magic. After those two weeks were done, we were all ready and now there were seven of us.


	7. Master of Destiny

We were greatly changed from who we had come in as. Four boys were left and three girls myself included. We know were ready to learn the skill of steel, but that was not the skill we learned next. We walked in to one of the smaller training rooms on the upper level and there at the front stood Byron Druconis,Partenia Harosi,Merrick Ridgley,Carica Rhiamon, Mya Sorin and Dagnar Sirllie. The masters of their trades, plus three more that we have never seen before. 

I recall the day as if it were yesterday. Byron stood there looking the seven of us over. He nodded then tot he trainers that had taken us and made us what we were so far. Then he looked to us again,"you seven,"he said his deep voicing booming in the small room. "you lucky seven have made it, you all have passed the first trials of the Haloisi Akh'Velahr. Now you face another trail, here behind me you see those who have trained you thus far, and now you will meet the final five masters." He then motioned behind them and the three men and two woman took a stepped forward. "This is Vana Herie and Kunne Lirie masters of foot combat " They stood side by side, both dark elves. Vana was shorter, with long silver toned hair that was also short her eyes unlike many of her drow kin were blue not red and she was barefoot. Kunne was tall, very tall for a drow elf, his hair was white and short cut close to his head, his eyes were deep red and he too was barefoot.

"And this," Byron continued, " is master of the blade, and the smith for the guild house Jathrn Loremoren. He will be the last you face, he will also make you each weapons to suit your style." 

Then from the back stepped a woman in deep robes of purple her hair was golden like the sun and draped down long past her shoulders, her eyes were soft yet filled with magic. "This is the mistress of enchantments, Lady 'Krsha.", she will enchant your weapons for you once you make the team. Five of you will last the tests and those five will then have the mark of the Haloisi Akh'Velahr put on you by Andaiti ." The short male in back was covered with inking marks. He smiled to the student and nodded. 

"Now then, Vana and Kunne will take you out of the guild house in to the wild for three months, say goodbye to your families and prepare, you leave at dawn."


	8. Trial Five: Blood is Thicker than Wine

I could hardly believe I was leaving my family behind. When I returned home I found my father doing as he always had working on his ship. There upon the worn docks, working as tirelessly as he always had. I had not seen him in so long, though only a year had passed it felt like ten.

My mother sat inside the house knitting, I could see her through the window. Her once thick mane of dark brown hair was now all gray. I stood there beyond the window looking at her. Only a year had passed yet in that year she had grown older, yet the age showed more upon her than it did upon my father. Then I saw Logan, the young man he had become in my time away. His hair had gone much lighter, and now bore blonde highlights. He bore the same strong square jaw now that our father had, and his arms were tanned and weathered from working beside him on the docks. He was taller now too, taller than even me. 

As I moved on to the docks my father turned and smiled to me, as if he had felt me coming. He smiled to me. I can see his face as he spoke even now after all these years.

"Hera." He took me close, I recall the way his shirt smelled, like the sea and musk. He hugged me tightly, then with drew. "I have missed you my daughter. Your mother has asked about you many times." I nodded then and said, "I have missed you Atar.There has not been a day that has passed that I have not thought of my family." I then handed him a bag of coins, it was the money I had made doing little jobs around the guild house. 

He held the bag of gold then Logan came up beside him."Seler,' " He smiled to me and I embraced him. We three stood outside for a long while before I alone went inside to see my mother. She sat there with a smile."There is my lovely child." I went to her and knelt by her side and embraced her, she seemed so frail. so old. Yet she still smelled of sweet lavender and poppies. She touched my cheek and smiled, " you have grown." 

We had dinner the four of us, it was then I told them I was leaving town. The Haloisi Akh'Velahr were known for being warriors that protected the city from crime, my family then was proud of me, knowing that I would be helping out the city. I hated to go, but after dinner I said my goodbyes. If I had known then what I know now, I would have never left.


	9. Trial Six :The Wild Life

Vana and Kunne took we seven out.Bella, Rachel and I were the last three women. Greg, Dulin,Max and Sarku were the last of the men. Only six of us would continue on. Somehow I hoped that I would not be the only women to advance. 

We left the guild house at dawn, with everything we would need to last in the wild. Food,clothing,weapons. But we all knew that before the time out in the wilds was over we would have to hunt to find food, and have to find fresh drinking water.

It was turning from fall to winter. By the time we would come home it would be snowing. 

I had never been outside the town. But now we were, seven of us plus trainers. We set up camp six miles from town. I could even barely see the lights of Haloisi as we set up our first of many fires. Three months is not long, though then it seemed long. In those months I gained a deep respect for the wild and its creatures. 

We started out simply, in tests of speed, agility and strength. 

The first test came the morning after we made camp. It was barely dawn, the sun light came in from the East and swept over the small camp, casting long shadows through the leaves and touch of snow that had fallen the eve before. That morning we set out on a six mile run through the leaves and snow to gather placed and tied flags on the trees, some were hidden, some high some low. We set out in bare feet through the thickets of tough bushes over the fallen trees and snow. 

Carried on our backs heavy loads of tied wood Kunne had cut the eve before. We ran without stopping, landing feet tride and true upon the forest floor. Many times I cam across a large thicket of heavily thorn covered bushes and I pushed on through them, wincing at the pain of the thorns in my bare feet. 

The last to finish would have to stay in the wild away from the camp, no hot meal no company. I was not the last. Greg was the last and he stayed out with no shelter, and no warm meal.

The next morning we were to test our agility. The snow was thicker that morning. The task that was set before us was to climb the tallest trees and balance upon their branches, run between them swiftly and silently. Vana watched over us as we tested our skills high in the air. Many times I lost my balance but caught myself before hitting the ground. It was during those tasks that I became more aware of how to place my feet, my balance my speed. Our feet became hardened like the bottom of a boot. Rough, cracked and not the nicest feet to gaze upon, but strong and unyielding.

Two did not pass the test of agility and they were sent to be alone, and when Bella and Rachel returned they were no longer like they had been. The wilderness makes you tough.

The next test was one of pure strength. We had not been told what was coming, and it came faster than a wild fire through the camp. A horde of wild and mean bears. Tearing through the tents, and clawing with long fierce claws at arms, legs and faces. We had to fight, had to sue those daggers we had received, to use our bows and arrows. 

Our bare hands and feet as well. I recall running tot he trees, climbing and being followed I snapped Morthond to my grip and shot down upon the bears that dared follow me in to the tree. We became sued to working as a team, those few of us left. But by the end of it one lay dead. Greg, his legs twisted under him his shirt ripped at his chest full of blood. Six remained and we dined for the next days on bear. It is something I would never recommend.

Every day was filled with training. Hard long hours,brusies and cuts. But at the end of two months there were three of us left. Rachel,Dulin and myself. Max had been gored by a wild boar when he went hunting,Sarku had fallen off the hill side and broken his neck. And Bella, she had seemed to just disappear one night while we three women were hunting. It was then and only then that Vana and Kunne took us out of the trees and in to the field that bordered them.

"You three have survived two months.." Kunne stood in a foot of snow looking over the three of us. "Now comes the test we have been training you for. "


	10. Trial Seven :Put this in Your Mouth

The words 'masters of foot combat' never meant anything to me till that day. And it wasn't till much later in my life that I learned it was not only the Haloisi Akh'Velahr that practiced the art.

The three of us stood out on the field. Soon we found our selves in a set out circle facing Vana or Kunne. Not in hand to hand combat, not even in steel to steel but we wrestled the ground trying to pin them down using our feet as weapons. Our feet that had become dirty, and even rank over the past two months. 

There was only enough fresh water to spare to drink, not to wash with. We rolled and wrestled over the thick grass that was now dead and covered with snow. We tangled foot with foot, ankles used as guards to trashing feet. We were thrown and tossed around, and kicked at, we were pinned and tasted feet many times over.

We won if we could pin them down put their face to our foot, we got extra points for a toe or toes put in a mouth. Six weeks of heavy foot fighting and I became used to the taste of feet in my mouth, I wasn't the best not by far. I lost as much as I won. Ending with the taste of Drow feet many times in my mouth. The taste of sweat, blood and dirt. But it was a lesson I am glad I learned many times over. It is not something one forgets.

We trained in the circle day and night. We trained till our ankles were sore, till our feet had been bitten up, and tore up as well. It became a skill I favor when I can spare the time to not be bound in boots. I was not the forceful type, yet that soon changed. No matter the fact that I wasn't the best Vana and Kunne were impressed with my determination. I fought on, and by the time our time was over in the field. I too could be a master of the art of foot combat. We then headed back at last to Haloisi as the snow fell harder.


	11. Trial Eight: A Fitting Blade

"Only three have made it." Vana and Kunne stood behind closed doors speaking to Byron Druconis. We had at last returned, yet I and Rachel could not sleep. We stood just beyond the shut doors listening. Dulin soon joined us. We had been trained by the best of the best, not a mouse would have caught our movements at the door. 

"Three,"Byron's voice boomed, "which three?" "Rachel Thomas, Dulin Ardhon and Hera Fyre." Byron paced we could hear his heavy boots hitting the floor. "Fyre made it did she, impressive. I would like to see her, come dawn Make sure the others go to see Jathrn Loremoren, their weapons must be made and they must be tested in sword combat. I will be sure he knows to send them on to Lady 'Krsha. Then on to Andaiti."He then stopped pacing and looked to the door, he then whispered something to Vana. Soon after we left the door side hearing the footsteps coming for the door. 

That next morning while Rachel and Dulin went to see Jathrn, I was sent to see Mya. She stood in her bedroom and laid out upon it was an outfit. She crossed to me and closed the door. Lord Druconis wishes you to come and see him."She then touched my shoulder."Wear that."I looked to the outfit upon the bed and took a long breath before changing in to it. Soon after Dagnar walked in to the room and looked me over with a smirk. "She looks good Mya.. you've out done your self. "He then held out his hand to me. I pulled on my gloves and took his hand. 

I had no idea what was coming. He walked me to Byron's private room and knocked then left me there. Byron answered and let me in. The room was dark, yet I could see just fine. "I am not surprised you have made it so far Miss Fyre. I have asked to meet with you in private for a very special reason." He crossed from the shadows to me then, he was shirtless and stood there with a smile. "Jathrn will be making for you two fine blades just right for who you are ..."He took a step forward and reached out to touch my cheek just below my fire mark but I withdrew. "One day Miss Fyre you will come to me...now.." He cleared his throat, " go see Jathrn." nodded and left the room.

In that same day I was made two of the finest blades. A pair of Elven scimitars. As I watched him make them I noted their differences. One had a golden hilt and a blade that was made of dark metal. That even to this day I do not know what it is, stronger than steel but not like the shinning mithral of the elves. I came to call the golden hilted sword Alfirin. The other sword had a silver toned hilt and the blade was made of mithral and steel and shown blue. Meneluin is what I call it.

Both were made just for me, and I wield them as if they are a part of me.

We all then trained for six days and nights with no sleep on how to fight with our weapons. Dulin got a long sword, fine and swift but with the weight of a claymore. Rachel received a fine swept hilt rapier that was made fully out of that dark metal. We faced Jathrn and we faced each other till the days and nights were over and we had passed.


	12. Trial Nine :Nelde Othar Marked

We stood, barring hand made weapons, baring daggers and bows with full quivers. Three of us now ready to be marked. Dulin went first in to Andaiti's chambers. Rachel and I waited. We could not choose where the mark of the Haloisi Akh'Velahr would be put, that was up solely to Andaiti. 

And hour passed and Dulin came out his right bicep covered with a thick cloth. Under that cloth was the mark that was now healing from the process of the inking. He sat down next to me while Rachel went in to the chamber. We sat there in silence though we had all grown closer over the days months and years spent training we all knew that we would likely only see each other for these last days before being sent upon our first of missions.

Rachel came out then. Her shirt lifted up around her chest the cloth wrapped around her side. She winced only slightly as she shifted to sit. I was next.

I walked in to the chambers, I had expected them to be dark, but they were filled with natural light. There was a large chair surrounded by equipment, and Andaiti stood there with a smile. I had never gotten a closer look at them then, we shook hands and I saw that his arm was inked from wrist to elbow with tribal markings. His whole body could have been covered with them under his simple clothes. He lay me back in the chair with my face in to it and lifted up the back of my shirt and started the long process of tattooing the mark upon my back.

It stung, but I bit my tongue and did not scream. When at last it was over the cloth was wrapped around me and I left. Now we were three marked warriors. All awaiting our final tests.


	13. Trial Ten: Wicked Enchantment

Three warriors, each with a different style. Rachel tended to like her knifes and daggers more than her fine swept hilt Rapier. Dulin loved the double sided axe he himself had made along side Jathrn. Though he hefted his sword with as much power as he did that axe. And I, I liked my scimitars. But my bow came in a close second. 

Lady 'Krsha stood there in her chambers that were filled with trinkets of her trade as she took us each. Alone for hours each day to test out skills with magic. The arcane arts were always apart of the training, yet we didn't know it. Dulin went first. He later told me exactly how he had been tested. 

All elves have magic in their veins even if they are never told they do. Dulin was half Drow, though one would never have known it to look upon him, he was stout for an elf, his hair was bluish in tint and short around his barely pointed ears, his skin was dark yet not nearly as dark as a Drow's, it was more brown than black in color as well. His eyes were soft, yet held a deep rage within them when he wielded his axe. Yet he spoke softly, he had been tested and his powers were most assured with the soil and earth. 

Lady 'Krsha taught him how to use those powers to his benefit. And over time, he became quiet the mage at the art of earth. 

After his time was up Rachel went next. In that time while we had been waiting we trained, swords, bows, and foot combat against each other. The greatest of rivals. For Rachel was human, fully so. Though lovely as she was. She was tall, though I still felt like I towered over her. Her hair had been long when she first came, but then it was short, now cropped around her soft face, thick lush and dark brow hair that had subtle hints of blonde to it. Her eyes were soft, very pale. Her face was also soft, and she held a great femininity about her, yet her frame would make many think other wise of her, she was wiry, with very little curves to her form. But she was the only one besides master Ridgley that could match me with a bow.

When Rachel left Dulin and I practice and I to see what he had learned about magic. He also showed me what Lady 'Krsha had done to his weapons, how they had been made enchanted. But what he did not know was I already knew magic, it was in my blood and his vines and earth bound attacks though very good, would end the same way with me each time, in smoke and ash. Earth can defeat fire.. but it takes work.

Days past and Rachel at last came back from her training with Lady Krsha. She seemed very different to me now, her very pale eyes held a magic tot hem I had never seen there before and her dark hair was now filled with light streaks of blue. Lady Krsha had found deeply inset with in Rachel was the magic of wind. Her weapons had too been enchanted which she showed me briefly before my time came.

Lady 'Krsha's quarters lay on the far end of the guild house, nearly apart from the main building, for the reasons that some of her methods were not of the norm. I walked in to the room, which was massive, filled with light, though it was not natural light. It was magical elfin light. Lady 'Krsha stood at the far end of the room, at her alter awaiting me. Her hair was down, long golden locks spilled to the floor over her purple robes. 

She rose from the alter and turned to face me. She greeted me with a bow and I returned it. She then proceeded to take my weapons from me, first Morthond and the quiver that matched it, she made the quiver enchanted and the arrows with in it as well, the quiver would never again run out of finely tipped silver arrows. Then my two scimitars. Alfirin was first she looked it over and pressed her hands over it, she then handed it back to me. "Naur, which is fitting for you,Hera Fyre." She then took Meneluin and smiled, she wove her magic over it. When she handed it back to me the handle sent up lightning. My brows perked at my sword then to her, " Moriloomir mixes well with fire, these are strong weapons Hera Fyre, but you need them not, you are a strong woman. I am glad to see you have gotten so far. I need not test you, come back tomorrow and we will train you in your fire magic's.."

Her words did not shock me, I knew that I could do things with fire since I was little. But I had no idea how powerful I was.


	14. Trial Eleven :The  Test of Touch

Lady 'Krsha stood in her large open room facing me. "Most mages' would kill for your powers, most elves might too, many would have to utter a spell to draw forth the flame, yet you, you can do it upon a whim.. you like your father was born with it. Before you, you see, three targets, one of hay and sticks, one of bricks and rock and one of solid thick stone. Use your powers, now show me what you can do."

Her words sunk in to me, all my life I had hidden my mark, my face, my powers and now I was being asked to use them. It was an order after all. So first the target of hay and sticks went up in fire and smoke. Lady 'Krsha smirked and nodded me on. The target of bricks and rock, cracked and sizzled till the rocks were red hot and the bricks lay cracked upon the floor. I then looked to the target of solid three inch stone, what could I possibly do to it?

I again tried what I had with the hay and rock but the stone target stood tall and strong. Lady 'Krsha just looked on."Try again." I looked to the target then walked up to it. Lady 'Krsha's smile grew more as my hand touched the solid stone and focused. She watched me as my eyes closed and heat rose from my hand he stone in front of me shook as fire erupted all around it and coursed through the smallest of cracks in the pure stone. 

I could feel my tattoo upon my face glowing and for the first time since having it I could feel the mark upon my back do the same. Then the stone cracked bursting out with the fire. Lady 'Krsha smiled and nodded to me. "You are dangerous indeed.. I am most glad you are on our side. You have passed Hera.. go see Partenia Harosi she will give you your first orders."


	15. Trial Twelve : Bloody Hands

One can never tell someone what it feels like to take a life. Even if the life that has been taken was justly taken. One can never describe what blood feels like. Even if you have felt your own, the blood of another does not feel the same. Once you've taken a life, you can never go back.

Orders were followed to the letter. I was the last to get my first orders. Dulin and Rachel were already gone from the guild house. They were sent out of town, while I was left inside the town walls for my first mission. It was then and only then that I knew, we were not guards, nor warriors we were assassins. 

We got paid to kill. Our kills were the act of justice. Those who had done wrong and needed to be punished beyond what the law could do. We were to kill, and leave no sign that we were ever there. The image of my proud parents flashed through my mind, I hoped they would never know that their dear sweet Hera was now a sword in the dark. 

My mission, to find and eliminate Kane Lore. He was a wealthy royal man who lived in the lap of luxury. The way he had gotten to be so rich was by killing innocent lives of merchants over Haloisi. He was a fat cat, who would be destine to die by a heart attack. I was to get there and finish the job. I left the guild house and walked my way through town as dusk came. I looked once to my home upon the docks and shook my head, they could never know. I had to distance myself from everyone I loved. 

I got to Lore's manor just after dark and watched as his heavily armed guards patrolled around the manor. I knew I could take them down one by one there were five. But I knew I could wait it out. So I stood on the roof top of the house next to Lore's manor. I watched them as the patrolled waiting for them to sleep, and sleep they did once all the lights inside went off they all five were sound asleep at their posts. I could have swopped down killed them all at that moment, but I did not. I slipped from roof top to roof top and slid in through the half open window on the second level of the manor. 

I had pinned down which room was Lore's. I slipped along the carpet, as if I could feel it gliding under my feet, yet my boots were on. But still I was as sly as a fox. Stealty,sneaky and clad in black. I slipped tot he door and heard him snoring. I slipped inside. I was to kill him, yet shed no blood. 

I walked in taking the large pillow from the cozy chair by the fire in hand and walked to his bed side. I then smothered him with it. He gasped and struggled against my hands yet in time his breathing slowed and as he took his final breath I heard footsteps coming for the room. I tossed the pillow letting it land upon the cozy chair and slipped to the floor and rolled under the bed. One guard looked in.

To the untrained eye in the darkness Lore would look as if he was resting in complete comfort. After the guard left I rolled out from under the bed and left the manor. Not a single drop of blood had been shed, yet I still felt as if my hands were covered in it. 

Later that same night. I found my self sitting just beyond my own house watching my family dine inside. I had never in all my years felt more alone. I had taken life, though no blood was shed and no one would ever know the wiser come day break. I knew.. and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: this is a work of fiction. Fantasy. And is not based on real life and should not be used to harm others.


	16. Trial Thriteen :Bloody Bodies

Merrick Ridgley and Carica Rhiamon gave me my next mission. Still inside the town walls I had to take this mission with caution. I had to kill someone of high rank among the local guards. Yet he was not as his friends thought him to be. All his good deeds were driven by lust and the shed of blood always followed. Captain Carvinous Magus, he was to be in the gardens at the center of town, reportably gathering flowers for his wife's grave. His wife had died days earlier. The real report was that he was there to meet with his mistress. 

I was to kill him, and make it as bloody as possible I was to make it look like he was robbed. I would have to rely on my bow for the first hit, then trust in my scimitars for the next ones. And if his mistress was there, I was to kill her as well. 

I waited, like I always did after an order. I let it set in my mind. I patrolled the gardens while the sun was still high then fled tot he shadows of the out lying buildings as it sunk low. It did not take long for me to see I was not alone. Coming in from the street was a woman, cloaked and hidden, a common woman by all accounts. She lowered her hood then, she was strikingly beautiful by any standards. 

Then in came Carvinous Magus he was smirking from ear to ear, as he came up behind her and kissed her neck. They spoke softly Then he slowly pressed her body to the gazebo and started to lift up the back of Her skirt. The events that followed nearly made me loose my dinner. But I had a mission, so I watched him as he had his way with her from behind, she didn't seem to mind one bit. 

I watched the till they sat both upon the ground his pants still undone her skirt still up around her waist. Her full breasts showing. Now was my moment I dew Morthond and fired, once, twice, trice for times. Pinning them both to the gazebo behind them She went to scream but I was there . 

Alfirin cutting through her neck like a hot knife through butter, her hands reached up to her neck but then Meneluin came through her chest and she was dead. The dear captain had gone to cry out but as he opened his mouth I spun from her to him making sure he saw me, it mattered not, the dead tell no tails, a dagger met his tongue and cut it off. He gasp and reached up in a plea for his life. I hacked at his arms, then tore off his money purse then killed him with one motion of Alfirin. I was then gone. Bloody swords, bloody hands and bloody bodies left behind me to be found in the morning, though I made my moves with elegant grace I made sure it looked like they had been attacked by thieves not one assassin. I had taken too lives, now in blood shed. I could not go back.


	17. The Mighty Haloisi Akh'Velahr Warrior Paths

I had passed. I was a mighty Haloisi Akh'Velahr. Missions flowed through me, I took missions from each master then, one after the next harder, filled with more blood. The money I earned could have paid for anything I wished but I used it t help my family. They did not know it was blood money.

Mission after mission. Death after death. I son became very good at it. I also became good at not feeling. Not allowing myself to feel. At last I was sent on missions away from home for months at a time. I met warriors and great people along my path. 

No one ever pegged me for an assassin. Not a soul. I hid my self well, washed the blood from my hair, hands and clothing. I walked at night and hid int he day. I hid my face from the world. Yet, there were two women who knew me then. Two warriors I met along my path, would never had escaped my memories of them. IIlea and Serena of the Daughters of Scathach. Fine warriors, both with honor and a high since of justice. I was dealing out that justice, taking down the evil, the wicked and the wrong. 

Yet I knew that we were very different, fighting on the same side. But very different indeed. Though our motives were the same, to protect the innocent and destroy the wicked. But the sisters of Scathach favored the law, they worked with the guards and the police. But the Haloisi Akh'Velahr disposed of all criminals who bypassed the judgments of the law, half the time we Haloisi didn't even let the law in. No mercy was to be given no matter who the mark was. We were judge, jury and executioner.

For a few months we fought side by side, and I knew they knew what I was and what I did for a living. Yet they were used to blood shed, they were warriors after all. We battled some great battles, many of them hazy to me now after all the years of blood shed, one fight looks like another. But they stick out in my mind, Illea with her dark hair and strong arms that could heft any man twice her size. And Serena, her dark skin and wild ways make me look tame. 

I had been offered to train with them, go to the Isle of Shadow. But I knew then as I had always known My oath was to Haloisi. That oath was iron clad. But if I had gone with them things would not be as they are now. Things would be very different. But one cannot change the past.

Two months later I was back in the bosom of my Haloisi family. Not my blood but my clan, my tribe, my guild.

I had surpassed my comrades. I had taken every order I could take and was almost at the point of giving orders to new recruits. But I had one man still to get orders from. Byron Druconis. He was the be all and end all, he was the grand master. He was the leader and his mission would be the making or breaking of my career. Yet I knew not how much it would break me.

The mission was never spoken about save for behind closed and locked doors and I was the only one who knew of it. Some where hiding was man whom was a killer, he had killed many innocents, he had even killed one of our own. While I was away fighting along side Illea and Serena. Rachel had been killed by this man. His name was Vincent DeLoris and he was my target I was to find him and kill him for all his trespasses. I was to bring back his thumb as proof of his death.   
I set out then, not knowing it would be four years later that I at last came home again.


	18. Death Dealing

I was as prepared as anyone could be food,clothing,weapons and water. A map, some of it filled in some of it blank, a general direction in which to go, north then east away from the coastal line and a very loose description of Vincent. He was about six foot, maybe a little under or over. two hundred and fifty pounds or so. Brown to dirty blonde hair and green or blue eyes. His age was unknown, he seemed to be human but others had written him off as an elf.

For he had eluded us thus far. Byron put his trust in me and I would not fail the guild. I took my sealed orders, they detailed everything about Vincent that the guild knew and I set off. I packed food and my usual supplies. I later learned I had not packed nearly enough.

One can never be truly prepared, you can train and prep as much as possible but the world is unpredictable. I set off to the South southeast as my orders directed me to. When I stepped outside the stone walls of Haloisi I looked back across the city, towards the docks and my home. I vowed silently that I would return.

I then set off, Morthond upon my back held up by the enchanted quiver filled with silver tipped arrows, and a few iron tipped ones as well. Alfirin and Meneluin at my right and left hip, a host of throwing knifes and daggers along my left hip. A simple black leather bag hung across me, filled with dried meat, some cheese, bread and vegetables for cooking, one small yet sturdy iron pot to cook in, my curved hunting blade good for cutting flesh from bone. a quill pen and small vile of ink, blank pages to be filled out should I find the need for them, and coins, some gold, some silver some copper, and a smaller purse of rubies, sapphires and diamonds. Should I find myself in a town in need of a room in some tavern or inn.

I never expected to be gone as long as I was. It was spring when I left. Many seasons passed while I was away.


	19. The Long Road of Righteous Vengeance

I began a nineteen year old girl, a simple teenager who had been trained to hunt and kill the bad guy. Out alone on the untamed roads of justice. I traveled south southwest for three days till I found my self very far from home. I had passed through glen and forest watching merchants and others on their way about life I found my self in a little town called Nier, it was two miles from the rocky line of the coast but I could still smell the sea. The salty briny air. Though small the town felt oddly like home. Before Haloisi boomed that was. The houses were small, even for those with big familles, there were no manors of great riches, no castles or kings. Just simple farmers the most of them, some were merchants though who traveled on small boats from the rocky shores two miles away. 

I found myself welcomed. I was a warrior to their eyes, with my simple leather armor, and great weapons. The people were mixed, some elves, some humans some half breeds like myself. I wish I would have stayed there looking back on it now. I could have had a simple life. But then I would not have grown as much as I did.

I stayed there for three days asking around side long about Vincent. I claimed to be an old friend of his, the towns people had seen him, he had gone of to the North. Through the glen and in to the forest. Yet no one spoke of him being a bad person, not even the local town guards they spoke highly of him. Which made me think he was an incredible liar? It takes skill to lie, just like anything else.

I left Nier and headed to the North along the sloping paths of slowly darkening grasses. The wind moved from west to east making the grasses move like the sea, ripple upon ripple. I watched as deer crossed the wild plain. Yet I had no time then to stop and smell the flowers as it were. I had a man hunt to continue. So on I went, towards the line of thick trees, a mix of oak and pine. I recall crossing in through those trees, the smell of pine filled the air, light flickered in to the ground just enough for small ferns to grow, and mosses under them. Birds hung in the trees singing a soft melody every song they sung reminded me of Haloisi.

Every small chirp made me think of my father and brother standing upon the docks working on the ships. Of the sound of my mother knitting. Everything in me wanted tot urn back, to go home. But I would have failed the guild and my life would have been forfeit. I had to push on, and push on I did. 

In to the woods, letting myself forget all about my home, my family. I was no longer Hera Fyre of Haloisi. I was Hera Fyre Righteous Haloisi Akh'Velahr. No, not even that. I was Hera the hunter. The Hunter who had to find her pray. Vincent DeLoris was my pray. 

I walked with slow strides over the leaf and pin needle covered ground hoping to catch wind of him, a scent of a doused fire, sweat, blood anything at all, but all I could smell was the earth, the rich black soil under my booted feet, all I could hear was the wind, the trees, the birds and the wild beasts that walked not inches from me. If he had come this way, it had been many days since he passed for when at last I found any tracks at all they were at least three days old. Yet those tracks still headed to the North deeper in to the forest.

That forest and I, we became very close.


	20. Tel Ita'istar Taur

For those whom have never spent much time in the woods, let me begin by saying do not go in unprepared. Go in expecting the worst possible thing to happen. Then hope int he back of your mind that thing never does come to pass. 

A forest is a grand thing, mighty tress reaching for the sun high above int he sky. Creatures of all shapes and sizes live there. They survive there. One can never know what it is like to fall asleep under the stars laying by the side of a great oak and to wake with a deer not six inches from your face nibbling upon ripe berries. One cannot know the fear of hearing a bears roar as it charges at you from across the forest. One cannot know, not until they experience it them selves.

I had been continuing north, and following what tracks I could find. They were still a day old, he still had the advantage upon me. He knew how to hide him self well, for I never caught sight of him, no fire smoke, no scent of cooking food any where in the forest. Yet he must have known I was there, why else would he still be running?

When one stays day in and day out inside the forest you gain a different perspective upon the world, the world outside the forest seems so small, so distant, the world inside the forest seems vast and wide. You gain respect for the wolf, the bear and the deer. For the trees and ferns, for the sun and the moon, the stars and the rain. You learn to hunt as you never have, not just for food, no for survival. I wasted nothing, I used everything I ever caught down to the bones. Skins and furs could be used as clothing or bedding even to make a tent, bones could be used to make a soup or stew a bit more filling.

Fallen trees were home to wild mushrooms, small rabbits, and if all else failed grubs could be found hiding with in the rotting wood. Roasted over an open flame they didn't taste too bad. Pine needles made a good starter for fires, broken branches made great spears, and holds for skin and fur tents. And dirt. Wet dirt could take the rash of poison oak from your skin. 

The forest plays tricks on you, in the dawning light a bear that is miles away seems closer and more dangerous. In the falling light of day the rustle of birds int eh trees can sound like ten thousand horses running at you. The night plays tricks n you to, you can loose your way if you are not careful, you must use the stars, climb the trees and move from one to the next to get a good view of the stars. I became well aware of everything around me. And soon I had caught the scent of a fire. I was close, so close.


	21. Tel Naara Lad

No training can prepare you. Nothing can,no sight was more amazing. As I found my self closer and closer to finding my mark, I found myself leaving the forest I had gotten to know so well. I knew the trees, the wild beasts and the way to survive there. But now I had a new task about me to survive the burning plains. 

They stretched out for miles to the West past the forest, beyond what the eyes could see. Those grasses I had long expected to be green were now golden, spring had turned to summer. I had been in the forest for many months longer than I had known. But there in the plains though he was far away I spotted him, high a crest on a hill. Then suddenly he was gone and the golden plains behind him began to burn. 

The smoke rose all around me as I walked right in to the fire. It licked at my skin yet it did not burn, the scent of smoke wafted through my nose and stuck in to my hair. Yet none of it bothered me. He had expected the fire to stop me, but it helped me, it cleared my view and even bagged me a few doves for my next nights meals. Yet he was fast, faster than most humans. He knew this land, better than me, and he knew it. He was heading tot he rocky mountains in the distance. I followed, knowing it was only a matter of time.

Time was not on our side, storms came. Rushing through the plains now black and those rains made it muddy and hard to travel But far easier to track him. Though I had fallen two days behind. I was out of food, I had to hunt and I had to find fresh drinking water. When I at last found his tracks again in the thick mud, I knew he had gained the higher ground in those two days, he could be any where in the mountains now. But it was then that through some spark of Elven magic that I saw it, his fire. Up high along the mountains. No eyes in the world could have seen it, yet I saw it as clear as day. I then made my stride longer and began to run. I had to make up the time I had lost.


	22. Tel Ofarne en' Ai'atar

Some may say they do not exist. There is no such thing. But I have seen them, I have sat in their great halls, I have shared of their roasted pig and fine brew. I speak highly of them, Dwarves. great miners of ore, and great fighters as well. 

I tracked Vince in to the tall rocky cliffs, going for the fire I had seen the night and day before. It was dangerous. Very dangerous the slopes up were slippery covered with sliding rocks that were wet from the storm eves ago. The moister held on, and made the rocks slick and easy to slip on. I had taken off my boots, you may call me crazy if you wish but I found more balance upon the slippery slopes in my bare feet then in my boots. Yet taking them off added to my load. 

It took three days to climb to where I had seen the fire. Three long days in which I always felt someone or something watching me. Yet I knew it was not Vince. When I arrived at the point I had seen the fire, I could not have been more surprised at the sight. Sitting around a very small fire roasting a small wild pig was no man, but four dwarves. I soon saw that they were not alone, not six paces tot he right I saw it, it was amazing, a massive door made of rock, that was open to a cave beyond lit by lantern light, there inside I heard more dwarves. 

Some wore armor, leather, and metal mixed. Those outside the door were male, long beards reached down to their knees. I had never seen so many colors of hair, long gruff hairs. Blue,green,yellow,gold,brown,red and black. Some braided some left long. They were not afraid of me. They welcomed me with open arms. The four before the fire spoke to each other, yet the tongue they spoke I did not know. One then stood and walked to me, he was the tallest of the four, his long hair and beard braided together. "Creoso Sha'Quessir." I smiled to him, his Elven was very rough but he had welcomed me. "Thank you," His smile then grew," the lil elfin speaks the speech of man, good. Ai'atar be wantin to meet ye, you be the second to come upon us." 

My brows rose at that, the second? Vincent must have passed this way as well. "I would be glad to meet Ai'atar." Ai'atar meant little father, a term of respect for male dwarves, I figured this Ai'atar to be the leader. "Good good, I am Balic Stonewall and those be my three sons there by the fire." I nodded to the other three and they all offered me a nod back. "Come then Sha'Quessir, I will take you to meet him."

I then followed. He walked through the open doorway of stone in tot he caves under. "I hope Sha'Quessir brought a light with her, for it is dark in the caves."I looked around it was getting darker, the entry way had been brightly lit but now there were only a few candles. I slowly slipped off my glove then and then focused on making a small orb of fire in my hand to help light the way. Balic smirked and seemed rather impressed, " Sha'Quessir is a naurarin."I nodded softly to him, he had called me a firefly, in some ways that I was. Balic led me deep in tot he well made caves, and I soon found myself in a great city hidden there under the mountain. My eyes starred at the spires of rock made in to great buildings, the cave floor was shiny under my bare feet. And the whole city seemed to sparkle with glory. Balic smiled and led me on in tot he great city. We passed many who looked at me and smiled. Dwarven men and women, and some children as well. We then came to a stop before what appeared to be a castle. Balic looked to my bare dirty feet and I smirked, I then slid on my boots. He nodded then and led me on, the doors opened slowly they were made of solid stone and crystal.

He then led me through a great hallway and in to a throne room, at the far end standing near a throne of fur and stone was a middle aged male dwarf, battled hardened face was softened by light eyes and dark hair all around it. Balic walked in then turned to me, "Ai'atar we have another visitor, yet this one if far more pretty than the last." Ai'atar smiled to me, " welcome Sha'Quessir ." I bowed softly from the waist. "Thank you, Ai'atar." He then grinned to Balic, " you may go back to your post Stonewall." Balic nodded then smiled to me and left the room.

Ai'atar then stepped from his throne side and down towards me, I was many inches taller than him yet he held himself with great pride. " So Sha'Quessir, do ye have a name?" I nodded, " yes, I am Hera Fyre." Ai'atar nodded, "and what brings you here?" I looked at him, there was no harm in telling a part truth, "I am tracking a man that might have come this way." "Do you speak of Vincent DeLoris?" I nodded to that, " he passed this way four days ago, took in our halls and our great favor. He said he was on the run, someone was trying to kill him."He eyed me long on that, I knew I could not hide my weapons but I could lie. "I am tracking him, to help him. The one who was trying to kill his is ten days behind me."

Ai'atar seemed convinced I was doing good. "He headed from the halls away over the pass in the mountain and down in to the wide glen. I begged him to stay, he was injured, his right leg broken, yet he said he could not stay someone needed him. I did not press more on making him stay." I nodded, thinking only that Vince had also lied to the fine dwarves. Ai'atar then looked me over, " for traveling so far, you seems mostly unharmed." I nodded, " I fair well master dwarf, tired, hungry but well." He then smiled and reached up to pat me on the back, " then come Hera of Fyre eat with us take in rest here in the mighty halls." I smiled, I could not turn him down, but how much time would I loose?


	23. Enque Ren a'  Ann

One could say I liked it there, though I was not their kin. I was welcomed. So much hat I stayed for six days within the great halls, meeting fine folk. I got small wounded tended to, food for the road ahead, my weapons tended to by the finest of smiths. But I had stayed, six long days had passed and now I knew the trail must have gone cold but I had a mission. 

I said my goodbyes and thanks them, every last one of them. I always hoped to go back. But my path took me another way.

I left on a summers eve. It was the night after my twentieth birthday. I did feel older. But not wiser, I had lied to great people and I could not get the taste out of my mouth. I traveled over the pass and down in to the glen. The treck down took me four more days. I saw no sign of him, not a foot print. I had no idea which way to go. I headed to the West along the side of the moutains.I had seen a village from the top of the mount and I would head there first see if anyone had seen him, he was traveling injured yet still he had a ten day lead on me.

Yet if I had the choice to go back and not spend six wonderful days in the great halls of Ai'atar I would not. I would have gladly stayed longer in fact.

That ten day lead turned to a twelve day lead, I had at last reached the small village I had seen from the mountain. I walked around the village speaking to the few passing guards, none of them had seen nor heard of Vincent. I had lost more time.  


I headed to the East back along the mountains then fourteen days after I had left the halls of Ai'atar I found his tracks, deeply set in dried mud. He was at least a week ahead of me if not more. The trail was going colder too. The summer rains were coming sweeping towards the mountains. Those storms would slow me more if I did not pick up my pace. For six days I ran, keeping a steady pace through the grass lands. There were trees then, though few and far between. I had found signs of Vince, he was getting sloppy, leaving behind traces of his fire from eves before and more tracks, he was favoring his left leg, and he now was using a crutch to help him along, he had broken old bows and fashioned them in to the crutch. I had found signs of it along the way. The trees were getting thicker now, he was headed along the East, slowly towards the North. He was heading for the coast. I knew that it was there that I might catch him.


	24. Two Years, Six Months and Three Days

Summer turned to fall, fall to winter, then again to spring and summer and fall and I had trekked miles along the coast following him, he was always a day ahead of me. He knew I was still there, weary, weathered and beyond tired but I followed him still. Two years had passed and I had not ceased in my hunt, I was older again twice over and now wiser, I wasted no time. I took rest when he took rest. I ran when he ran. I caught sight of him after six months of chasing, yet he seemed to fade in to the coming storms. Walking wounded and still he was faster, something gave speed to him. Something more than I could muster.

I felt as if I had aged two thousand years in those months I had trekked. Haloisi was a dim memory in my mind. I wondered if my family knew where I was, if the guild had told them I might be dead. Though I knew my father would never believe that without proof. I was the hunter, but the hunter was weary. I had used up all the supplies the great dwarves had given me I had used every last bit of food I had brought with me and now. I found my self ill. Very ill. I had taken on a fever and was bed ridden in a small farm house for three days. For three days, two farmers took care of me, fed me, tended to my road weary wounds and gave me a place to call home. 

I wish now, that I might have stayed there a bit longer. Once the fever broke I left, yet not alone they gave me what they could, vegetables from their garden dried meets and some cheese and bread. I paid them, I could offer them nothing more than coins and fine stones. But they were happy with the payment, it might offer them more seeds come spring, a cow or a pig even. I was happy to give it, I had no use for the coins.

The trail had gone cold. I walked slowly I was still sick, and I knew it. But an assassin has no time and I had none. Again Vincent had snuck a way and I had no idea which way to go. I headed north and east out of the farm village, after two days I headed to the West again, the to the South. There at last I found one good but old track, and blood. His broken leg was getting worse, and might come on with an infection. But I too was walking wounded, still battling with the sickness that had befallen me. 

I rested, I needed to. In the comfort of a soft glen under a lone tree I rested. I know not how many days I lay there some where in my fever as it came again. It was not until snow was around me that felt at last some peace. The cold felt nice around my skin, for the first time ever in my life the snow did not melt when it touched me. I then knew why I had been so sick, my magic was surpressed for so long I had not sued it, nothing more than to light a fire when I so choose to have one. After that day, I used it more often.   
The sickness fell from me, and I was back on the trail. He was two weeks at the very least a head of me, and still wounded.


	25. Three Years A Shot

I had been on the hunt for three years, I had grown so far away from my family my home and I had become this wild thing. This primal hunting force. Three Years, I had devotion to my guild to my mission. 

At last I was on him, I could see him not miles away, just under a mile, in shot of my bow. I chased him as he limped along the open plain, a great valley spread below us. He ran fast, though I could tell how wounded he was his right leg was covered in blood. I was amazed he was still alive. Then I saw something, something from the other side of the hill ran towards him, I had him in my arrows sights then I saw her, a girl, she couldn't have been older than ten, she was dressed a bright blue dress she ran towards him screaming his name then the words daddy followed... I stood there with my shot ready to fire, but I lowered my boy as they embraced, then again over the hill came a boy younger yet he screamed with joy at the sight of Vince. Then A woman dressed in a long plain blue dress. I stood there as I watched him embrace his family and kiss the woman. 

I had been sent all this way to kill a man whom had a family. That could not be possible, the man I had been told about and read about had killed many women and children, innocent lives. No man such as that could ever be so kind to children, nor would he have any wishes to bare his own. I slid my bow over my arm and crossed in to the valley towards them. Vince turned and stood before them strong and proud and looked at me, "If you have come to kill me, then do not do it with my wife and children watching." I looked to the woman, then the children huddled behind him, "Seere Heru en amin seere."I held up my hands, "I have been tracking you for three long years. You know who I am and why I have come." He nodded, "Your one of them, those Haloisi Akh'Velahr"I nodded, "I am." He looked to his wife and children then took another step forward. "Leave them out of this vendetta." My brows quirked, " you are Vincent DeLoris?" He nodded,"I am..." I looked to him, "I cannot kill you." He stood there for a long moment then fell to his knees. He was weak, his wounds were bad. 

That night I tended to him while his wife made dinner for us all. His daughter watched me with keen eyes as I tended to his broken leg. I snapped it back in place and used the rest of my healing salve upon it. "It will heal." He sat there with a grimace upon his face, "why heal me? You came to kill me."I starred in to his eyes, " the man I came to kill, killed innocent lives, the man before me could never have done those things." He sat up as his wife brought over the food for us both. Then around the fire he told me everything.


	26. The Tale of A Marked Man

"I was once like you, one of the simple folk of Haloisi. Raised well. I was a simple man, of wood crafts." He eyed my bow on that remark, "I made my living well, I also fell in love. I fell in love with the wrong woman. With Draconis's daughter. " My eyes moved to the woman by his side, I took in a breath. I had heard Byron talk of his long lost daughter Lily and there sitting across from me she was. She smiled to me, "My father is a wicked man. Willing to do anything to keep what he thinks is his." Vince nodded, " we were in love, yet I was a simple man, and she was a rich mans daughter. He forbid us from seeing each other, but love could not be denied. So we made ready to leave and we did. We have been on the run since, now with our children after all these years he still hunts me. 

He has sent many and the story he tells is that those that don't return have been killed by me."

I thought of Rachel in that moment. "But you didn't kill any of them." He shook his head, " the last woman to come after me she slipped, and fell. I even tried to help her. But I was too late. "I nodded, " your innocent of all the crimes he has said you committed." Vince nodded, "he will not rest till I am dead." I shook my head, "I cannot kill you, you have done nothing wrong. I will go back, I will tell him you died. "Vince shook his head, "what proof will you take. "Along my ways in following you I found bones, many bones from a battle long ago it seems, I could take some bones."Vince smirked, " you are smart but If I was dead he would think Lily would return, "I will find bones for her as well. He will never hunt you again, I can promise you that."

Vince then embraced me. "You are a blessing." I was not so sure of that. But I knew I could not shed the blood of an innocent man. Nor bare to watch his wife and children alone. 

I stayed with them for a while. Traveling with them to the coast once more and watching them leave upon a great ship for new lands. They were safe now. Only then did I turn back and head for home. I stayed with the coast the whole way back, and oddly enough it took me less time to trek the rocky coast than it did to run cross country. As I went I hoped in the back of my mind that I would return home, give Byron his proofs and once again embrace my family.   
But I did not know then, that I would never again embrace my father, or feel my mothers hand upon mine or see Logan grow to a fine man. I would never see any of them again.


	27. Righteous Blood: The First: Take A Beating

It took me a whole year to get back, but at last as a full moon rose and the first breeze of spring swept my face I was home. I stood there just beyond the Haloisi walls. I ran, I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I had gotten the proofs I needed. I knew Vince and Lily and their children would be safe. But I wanted to see my mother, wanted to embrace my father wanted to see my little brother, see how he had grown. I ran through town towards the docks. But when I got there my feet stopped and I starred blankly at my home.

The one fine wooden door was gone, the outside was charred as if from fire. I ran again bursting through the doorway, the inside smelt like smoke."Atar!" I called, but silence came back to me. I ran in to the living room, I found nothing, no signs of blood or bones. I ran upstairs and as I burst in to my parents room I fell to the floor. My fathers body months old, was shackled to the wall. His clothes were burnt and it smelt of rank rotting flesh. My mother lay on the bed, her bones showing her clothing was gone.  


I grimaced at the sight. But there was no sign of Logan. I burst out of the room not sure if I would pass out or throw up. I ran down the hall past my old room and to his, and there he was laying on the floor his face to the wood. I knelt towards him tears streamed down my face as I turned him, his once handsome face had been cut and sliced at, his dead skin hung off his bone and the rest of his body had been burnt.

Everything of value had been taken from the house, down to the last gold candle stick. I sat there in the hall between the rooms and sobbed. My family was gone. Dead. And I knew who had done it, not matter how clever they were my own guild had done this. 

Only Druconis was wicked enough to shackle a man to a wall while his wife was being defiled upon the bed not inches from him. Druconis was wicked enough to do that very thing. I rose my tears streaking down my face, turned to steam. I was beyond mad. I ran in my parents room and took my fathers body down. Then untied my mother. 

At the back of the house in the gardens we all so loved I buried them. I dug their graves and laid them to rest. I stood there sobbing for hours until dawn. It was then that I vowed that I would kill every master of Haloisi Akh'Velahr. I would kill them all and kill Druconis last and slowly. I would be sure he begged for his life before I was done.

I waited though let the anger build let it push me to rage. Then when the moon rose again I set off. Partenia Harosi was first. Each guild master had a place to stay in the house but they all had their own houses as well. I would use the things they taught me to kill them all. I snuck in to her house. I waited for her. I wanted her to see me. I sat in her bedroom at her desk and waited till she came in. She starred at the back of my head, "Hera.." 

She breathed my name and I spun around in the chair and looked at her, the rage must have been in my eyes for she backed up rather quickly. I stood then, "Partenia Harosi."I walked towards her, " Thinking I was dead? Thinking to yourself that you all pulled off a wonder of murder?" 

She backed up more, "I don't know what you mean." I glared at her, "oh, you don't" I then held out my hand, "then how is it you came by my mothers gold cross?" I held the emblem in my hand, Partenia said nothing. I tucked the cross in to my pocket then. She went to run but I met her at the door and grabbed her back by her hair and whipped her across the room. 

"How dare you! You were my family, my guild I would have died for you!" 

"It was Byron's idea..." She rose from the floor her nose bloody.

"He will get his due, but your name was on my orders as well, you knew, all of you knew and you all will pay. You get to die first."

She went to lift the fire poker from hot burning hearth and I was there to catch it, I caught it in my hand and it sizzled but did not burn. I then used my left hand to punch her again and again till she fell to the floor. Every time she got up and fought back I smacked her back. I then kicked her over and over again and beat her to a bloody pulp. What better way for a master of hand to hand combat to die? I then ended it after her blood coated my hands. I snapped her neck. I then rolled her body in her bed sheets and carried her on my shoulder to her room at the guild house.

I then burned her house to the ground, but not before stealing everything I could fence. When the news broke that her house had burned down, I watched as the other masters winced. I had made it look like arson. Divine vengeance is what it was.


	28. Righteous Blood :The Second :Out Shot

Merrick Ridgley lived on the far end of town when he didn't stay at the guild house. He also had a wife. A woman who was loving and kind, a woman whom had welcomed me in to their home on many an occasion. I would not kill him in front of her, I would not let her witness his death. She was kind, and she had no idea the man she had really married. 

I sat there on his roof top listing him talk to her below. He was getting ready to set out for his normal hunt. One thing about the mighty Haloisi Akh'Velahr members they all had a routine. Day by day hour by hour that very rarely changed. Merrick Ridgley's routine was breakfast with his wife, then afterwards an early afternoon hunt to bag a deer or perhaps something more prize winning, then late afternoons and early eve at the guild house training. I had a small window in which I could kill him.

I watched him leave his house, kissing his wife goodbye.I looked down at her.She was so happy,so in love. But the man she was in love with had committed murder after murder. The last one he would ever do was the murder of my family. I followed him out of town moving roof top to roof top as the sun rose higher. I stayed with the lengthening shadows as they moved.

As he left town I jumped from the roof tops to the street, and slid behind the walls of Haloisi as he looked back in to the town. I snaked along the wall then over it. I followed him moving from tree to rock hiding keeping myself a fare distance away from him as he moved in to the trees. I slipped in tot he under brush then up in to the trees. I shadowed his movements as he walked the forest floor I moved tree to tree. Waiting for my moment. I could not risk his screams being heard, I had to wait till he got to his hunting grounds. 

Two miles later he sat just under me. The wind shifted through the trees. I savored in the moment. I knew I had one shot. I inched in the tree as he rose to stand. He drew his bow over his shoulder and walked on, he had spotted a deer. I had seen it too, not three meters away. An easy target. Too easy for one such as he. He wanted a chase, he wanted a good hunt. He waited silently watching the deer as it moved further away, then out of his view. He followed it. I watched him, letting him slip from view, yet as I closed my eyes and pulled Morthond from my back and pulled an arrow back, I knew where he was I could hear him, his calm breathing his soft steps the way his fingers played with his bow string as he walked. I opened my eyes and let an arrow go flying. 

Moment later I heard him gasp and fall to the ground. I then jumped from my tree perch and moved towards him. When I came upon him he was on his knees with the arrow struck through his gut. I had aimed low for a reason. He saw my boots first then looked up at me. "Hera.." He coughed and gripped the arrow.

I starred own at him," how could you?" 

He glanced up at me blood rolling from his nose down over his lips. He knew what I was talking about I could see it in his eyes. "I did not kill them." 

I scoffed at that, " you signed my orders to track Vincent down, you knew just as Partenia did that Vincent was no quilty man, yet you signed the orders did not make you do so, you chose your own fate." 

"My wife..."

I drew another arrow, " I will not harm an innocent woman." I let the arrow fly at point blank range, it cut through his neck and as he reached up to grab at his blood dripped out of his mouth and he fell limp. I pulled my arrows out and stuck in two fairly common bronze tipped hunting arrows then left his body there to rot.

Two days later, they found his body. I watched as his wife cried over her dead husband. I knew I could not tell her the truth. I could only be sorry for her loss, for she thought she lost a good man. But she had not, that man was dead long before that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The use of other characters by others has been used in this story. And has been allowed by the creators of those original characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~The Scathachians (pronounced sky-ACK-ians) are women follow Scathach (pronounced SKY-ack), the Goddess of War and Righteous Vengeance. For the most part, all Scathachians are physically superior to most women due to their intense training and conditioning. The majority of these women, while not giants, are tall and muscled. Scathachians have no restrictions on race (they count one Drow and one Cyclops among them), but do have restrictions on gender. They are not supernatural, nor to they practice magics of any kind (any magical properties or talents that Scathachians do possess are most often hidden from the majority of their sect). Most Scathachians are humans who have been trained in military arts and various forms of combat for a minimum of a decade. The training ground for the Scathachians is the remotely located Island of Shadow. This island is not on any map, nor is its location known to any but followers of Scathach. The warriors of the goddess of war guard the location of their home at all costs. 
> 
>  
> 
> Scathachians are taken at an early age (10 being the average age) to the Island of Shadow. There they are trained by older Scathachian Priestesses along with other girls who are their contemporaries in age and ability. On average, these girls train and study the art of war and battlefield prowess for ten to fifteen years. In addition to military skills, these girls will be given an above average education in the fields of politics, literature, mathematical thinking and agriculture. Upon completion of their education, they are initiated. At initiation, a Scathachian is called by a new name; this name will be known to her patroness, Scathach, and her Sisters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once they have completed their training and have "graduated," Scathachians have a choice to make: Whether to remain on the Island of Shadow as instructors or to go out into the world to serve justice. Those that chose to venture into the world as champions for good have been titled "Judges" by society, as they safeguard the public against evils by bringing criminals to justice. 
> 
>  
> 
> Although the Scathachians, as champions of justice, find many enemies, there is no enemy as deeply rooted or as ancient as the Temple of Bhaal. Lord Bhaal, as the God of murder, has opposed Scathach in mythologies since the beginning of time. Each temple is taught to revere the other as a worthy and severe adversary. The Temple of Bhaal and the Temple of Scathach have been at war since before recorded history. Their battlefields have been varied and far-reaching. Casualties are frequently high on both sides, fueling the fire of hatred between these two great rivals. ~~~~
> 
> The use of the Sisters of Scath has been given for use in this, this work is not for publication 
> 
>  
> 
> the use of the world Rhydin, RDI and there in world as before is created to the creators of the world.


End file.
